1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handheld electrical power tools such as electrical reciprocating saws.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a relatively small handheld electrical power tool, e.g., an electrical reciprocating saw, has a tool main body, an electric motor as a drive source, and a blade member or saw blade attached to a front end portion of the tool main body, and is constructed such that the tool main body can be used as a grip. The electric motor is received in the tool main body. The tool main body has a manipulating member (switch) that is capable of actuating or deactuating the electric motor. The manipulating member is formed in a side wall, so that a user can touch or manipulate the manipulating member in his/her hand that is holding the tool main body (the grip).
Such an electrical reciprocating saw is taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Number 2009-101432. In the electrical reciprocating saw, the manipulating member is positioned on a substantially central portion of the tool main body in a longitudinal direction thereof such that the user can relatively easily manipulate the manipulating member regardless of whether the user grips the tool main body with one hand or both hands. However, there is a need in the art for an improved electrical reciprocating saw (an improved handheld electrical power tool).
Further, in order to attach the saw blade to the front end portion of the tool main body or to detach the same therefrom, a small special-purpose tool (e.g., a hexagonal wrench) must be used. Therefore, it would be convenient to the user if the special-purpose tool is available immediately when needed.